


[A Little More Than] Breakfast In Bed

by RedTailTerritory



Series: The Questionable Adventures of Tydah and Song [1]
Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailTerritory/pseuds/RedTailTerritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tydah has a hard time waking up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[A Little More Than] Breakfast In Bed

Song was always a morning person. There scarce had been a day that had gone by where Tydah was the one to wake up first. Song didn’t mind however. He used this time to get ready for the day ahead of him, as well as check the calendar to see if there were any meetings or appointments they had to go to.

As Song was washing his hair, he wondered if Tydah was awake yet. He was sure that Tydah remembered that he had a meeting today. Every other Saturday, Tydah was requested to come to a meeting, along with Spiridion, Lextence, Lavielles, and the other daevas in their squadron. They were supposed to discuss plans for raids on artifacts in the Abyss, or plan out their next move on their reign in Asmodian territory.

Song only knew this however, because Tydah confessed that they never do any of that in their meetings. Rather, it’s a planned get-together at this point. Lavielles was the youngest to attend, yet he was in his early 600’s. They all knew that they were more than capable of carrying out plans as such, but they’d decided to leave those plans open for the younger daevas.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Song made his way to their room. Tydah was still asleep. It wasn’t that much of a surprise. Song figured on giving him a bit more time to sleep, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Half an hour later, and Song had made breakfast for two. He’d never pursued the idea of cooking for Sanctum. He loved to cook, but after Lavielles telling him stories about the demands involving being an official Sanctum chef, he decided he would rather just stay at home and experiment with food.

Standing back for a moment, Song took a deep breath. There wasn’t the sound of rustling blankets, or sleepy curses, which told him that Tydah was still asleep. He admitted to himself that he wasn’t sure _how_ his boyfriend could sleep in so late, but he knew better than to ask Tydah about it.

He didn’t really want to be the one to wake Tydah, so he began to clean up the mess he’d made while making breakfast. Hoping that the time he spent stalling would be enough for Tydah to wake up on his own.

It had now been an hour since Song had checked in on his boyfriend, and he knew that if Tydah didn’t get up soon, he wouldn’t be all much of an agreeable person come time to meet up with friends. Carefully, Song placed the food for the two of them onto a tray and carried into their room.

“Tydah, c’mon hun. Get up.” Song said quietly, placing the tray on the dresser. “Ty?” He called. Still no response.

Shaking his head, Song crawled into bed, cuddling up next to Tydah. Using his fingers to brush the hair off of the sleeping face, Song kissed Tydah on the forehead. Song hovered for a moment before bringing his mouth to his boyfriend’s ear.

“Ty,” Song cooed, “you need to get up, angel eyes.”

Now Song was getting a little frustrated. Trying to distract himself, Song began to pepper kisses all over Tydah’s face, and across his jawline. Kisses eventually started traveling down, gracing the neck, and slightly nipping at the exposed collarbone.

Breakfast, and the reason for getting up, long forgotten, Song idly began to undo the buttons that ran down the front of Tydah’s night shirt. Tasting and teasing, Song was now trying to see how much he could get away with before Tydah actually woke up.

Song’s eyes occasionally fluttered up to Tydah’s face, measuring the reaction. It wasn’t until Song dragged an experimental lick across one of Tydah’s nipples, did he get any reaction to his ministrations. The movement was small, but Song was sure that Tydah shivered.

His eyes now fixed on Tydah’s face, Song continued to kiss down Tydah’s abdomen. He relished in the reactionary squirm he got from dipping his tongue into Tydah’s bellybutton.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the shorts Tydah wore to bed, Song carefully pulled. He pulled slowly, his mission now to make sure his boyfriend did _not_ wake up. Discarding the shorts, Song lightly dragging his nails up and down Tydah’s legs.

Song pressed kisses that slowly turned into hickies into Tydah’s hip bones. Song began to stroke Tydah’s cock, causing soft mewls to come from the sleeping daeva. The longer Song kept up the movement, the harder Tydah got, and the more noise that slipped from his mouth.

Carefully, Song straddled Tydah’s legs, placing his hands on Tydah’s hips to hold him still. Song then began to lap up the precum that had beaded up. Song started sucking his boyfriend off, abandoning any sort or attempts at not waking him up.

Song started picking up the pace, bobbing his head up and down with more vigor. Moments stretched on and what was once soft mewling was now broken moans. Just as Song was wondering how his boyfriend could sleep through, even this, Tydah quickly sat up.

“Orpheus!” He called out as he came into Song’s mouth.

Panting, Tydah reached forward, his hand met with the feeling of the hair that could only belong to the one he loved. However, it wasn’t over yet. Song hadn’t stopped sucking.

“Fuck, Song.” Tydah’s hand gripped Song’s hair as the over stimulation continued. He could feel the strength in his hand lessen. Tydah was being reduced to shivers of pleasure. He wanted Song to stop so he could clear his head, but he also didn’t want this moment to end.

Coming again, Tydah fell back into the bed. Despite his labored breathing and mind fogged with pleasure, Tydah could make out the soft chucking that came from Song.

“Hey! Don’t go back to sleep you bum.” Song laughed, softly hitting Tydah with a pillow. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Time to go back to _sleep_.” Tydah groaned.

“ _No_. It’s 9:15.” Song said, hoping Tydah didn’t forget what day it was.

“It’s only 9:15? Dude, let me sleep.” Tydah took the pillow that had been thrown at him and held it over his face.

“So you _don’t_ want to go to Sanctum and see your friends?” Song asked.

This caught Tydah’s attention. He quickly sat upright again.

“Wait, that’s _**today**_?” He asked.

When an affirmative hum told him what day it was, he shot up. “Aw man, why did you let me sleep in? I haven’t even eaten yet, we’re gonna be late.”

“We are _not_ going to be late. I’ll reheat the breakfast I made for us. You go take a shower. You could use it.” Song commented offhandedly.

Tydah snorted. “What, do I smell like sex? You know, you do too.”

“Yeah, but I can just brush my teeth after breakfast and no one will know the difference. Now _**go**_.” Song urged Tydah up and into the shower.

 

Just as Song had said, they were not late for the meeting. However, unbeknownst to the couple, all the daevas in the meeting had known Tydah long enough, to know exactly what the goofy grin that plastered his face meant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song's full name is SongOfOrpheus. 
> 
> The tragic life of a boy born in a video game where all the normal names are already used and therefore people must get creative.
> 
> Everyone just calls him Song, but on the rare occasion of seriousness, or in this case shock I guess(?), people will call him Orpheus as a formal name.


End file.
